


HEARD U WERE SPENDING CHRISTMAS ALONE

by StarryDragonPaws (CrystalLightningStar)



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalLightningStar/pseuds/StarryDragonPaws
Summary: Dammit child just have at least a nice fictional Christmas will you you're like some form of emotionally exhausted pigeon it's breaking my heart





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsraElenavra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsraElenavra/gifts).



> Feel free to let ur imagination run off with this fun fun

*CRASH*  
*SHATTER*  
You startle from your cozy spot on the couch with your laptop, your mug of hot cocoa almost spilling at the noise and you fumble to catch it. You shake in surprise from the abrupt break in, and sit frozen as you hear the tinkling of glass falling.

Someone broke through your window.

And they are COMING CLOSER TO YOU. 

Your mind tells you one thing:

Hide.

You scrabble to behind the couch as a pathetic hiding spot before the intruder stomps into your room at full speed.  
Your breath stills at they yell.

A blue figure lunges to where you are and with one arm crushingly loops you into her arm, flinging you into the air by your ribs.

"WHAT THE FRICK FRACK WERE YOU DOING SPENDING GIFTMAS ALONE YA STUPID NERD!"

Your eyes snap up from the scaly muscular arm to the intruder and it takes a second to register in your brain. 

Undyne.  
One of your favorite fictional characters from that STUPID GAME YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH, is here, and giving you the biggest noogie your scalp has ever beheld in your entire life.

"YO PAPS, I GOT THE KID, MOVE OUT!" She barks maniacally you hear a loud, resounding "ROGER THAT UNDYNE! IT'S TIME TO ABSCOND TO THE ROOF RAISING PARTY. NYEH HEH HEH!" 

Your face breaks out into a huge grin.

 

A little yellow lizard calls from the window frantically. Despite never having actually met face to face You recognize her immediately to be Alphys. She seems to be frantically padding around the window.

"U-u-Undyne, I-I do-n-n't-t t-think-K t-that w-we a-RE su-s-S-suppose to d-do t-that to t-the w-window. O-oh gosh I-I t-thin-nk t-that's th-the p-p-police o-on th-eir w-way! u-Undyne?!" 

"ALRIGHT YA CUTIE WORRY WORM WE'RE HEADIN OUT NOW!" She retorts happily. 

She screams as she charges at the window,"CLOSE YER EYES NERDS!" 

Your eyes squint tight and your arms cover your face as you fly through the window and you briefly think about how expensive that's going to be to replace later.

Undyne picks up Alphys the same way she did you, and she streaks, clambering through the neighborhood with Papyrus in toe, until they stop at a large house. 

 

You think you could recognize everyone there instantly. But suddenly you wonder how they were able to recognize you.

You all burst through the front door, almost knocking it off its hinges, and Undyne hurls you onto the couch. You land face first into a feather pillow. 

Undyne, you see as you sit up unharmed, is standing in the doorway cackling a hearty "FUHUHU", as Alphys lies dazed right next to you. She must have been catapulted to the sofa as well, you conclude. Papyrus prances to the tree.  
"NOW, WHERE IS THAT LAZYBONES. WAIT A MINUTE."  
He pulls out a sleeping sans from under the tree. "SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THESE ARE PRESENTS, NOT PILLOWS! YOU'RE GOING TO CRINKLE THE WRAPPING PAPER!"

"Eh," he yawns sleepily, shrugging and winking his signature wink, "felt like a nap, and figured there was no time like the present." 

"NYEEEEEH!"

Papyrus throws sans back under the tree.

Through the commotion you notice Toriel walking out of the kitchen with Frisk, both who are carrying various pies, the delicious smells wafting through the living room. 

"Oh, hello, my child. We've been expecting you." She smiles. "Alright everyone, gather round, the pie is ready. Once we have eaten we will commence the gift opening, as I know many of you have been eager to do." 

Papyrus and Undyne race to the table as Sans rolls out from underneath the tree, you stand up from the couch and make your way to the table, where Tori is helping Frisk clamber onto a chair lovingly, before cutting the perfectly made butterscotch cinnamon pie.

You have a good feeling about this Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> JUST TAKE IT YOU SLIGHTLY SAD NERD TAKE IT


End file.
